


Envious Child

by Lachesissora



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante (mentioned only), F/M, Gen, how do u even title this fic?, i tried to make a crack fluff, key words: tried, vergil please dont be too hard on your son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachesissora/pseuds/Lachesissora
Summary: Vergil is a protective parent, but not towards his son. AKA Vergil dotes on Kyrie like his own daughter and Nero is somewhat jealous.Or what the author intended for this fanfic to be.A crack fluff fic. I tried, okay.





	Envious Child

**Author's Note:**

> based on a random twitter conversation that I had 3 days ago.  
> unbeta and I may need to go through this again for grammar errors and spelling check. English is my second language and the last time I properly publish a fanfic was more than year ago. 
> 
> A little bit background, this fic sets after a year since Vergil and Dante came back from hell. 
> 
> apologies if the characters are OOC

Nero grumbles as he sits on the grass facing back to his house at his backyard. He takes a deep breath, trying to ease out this burning frustration that is boiling deep within his throat.

It doesn’t go exactly as he wanted to. Hell, it never does considering it is his father he is dealing with.

All he wanted to do was to have his father to teach him how to wield the Yamato to its fullest. His father did state his intention of letting Nero inherit the katana in the future since he is his only son and Nero did restore her to her original state. And he used to be her master for almost 5 years. Of course, passing down the blade to Nero is expected.– But the training session didn’t go exactly as plan as Vergil kept on criticising Nero’s posture when he wielded the Katana and scolded him for not being graceful enough with the way he handled the Katana. Both men are hot headed and stubborn so it was expected for a fight to break out.

In the end, he did learn a little bit on how to use Yamato. He was able to execute Judgement Cut, even though the size of it was quite small but at least he did it, which brought a curve up to his father serious, unamused face.

But that wasn’t the exact cause of his frustration.

His father was still lecturing him, pointing out his flaws and his impatience until Kyrie came to ask both of them for tonight’s dinner suggestion.

And that’s when he saw it.

His father’s icy cold blue eyes suddenly _soften_ to a calm, serene blue sky.

Oh, not to mention he also spoke so soft compared to his usual way of talking that Nero had to tilt his head to his left to indicate _is this for real?_

It was Kyrie’s voice that brought him out from his unbelievable stares to his father and Nero just agreed to whatever those two had decided. Kyrie then left to the kitchen with his father who suddenly in a mood to help her prepare for dinner.

And that’s how he is currently all alone in the backyard, rummaging his hair in disbelief over his father sudden changes in behaviour whenever Kyrie is around.

That isn’t the first time his father acts like that with Kyrie. He has seen it too many times to count. At first, he thought it was something normal because, it’s Kyrie. Many of his friends treat her nicely, hell even Dante tone down a little when he is talking to her. So he wasn’t bother that much when his father didn’t show his hostility towards her. Well at first he was kinda a cold dick but that change after Nero gave him an earful of warning for his Dad to not hurt Kyrie, with Dante and Nico nodding at the back.

  
But several month later, Nero found out that his Dad kinda a bit protective over Kyrie. Whenever Kyrie had to go to town alone, his dad would always, ALWAYS, dropped his task and insisted that he accompanied her. Even though Kyrie had assured him that she would be fine, Vergil seemed to not buy it and stubbornly wanted to follow her. Sometimes Kyrie let him tagged along but sometimes Nero or Nico had to step in and told Vergil that nothing will happen and she will be safe. But most of the time, he would follow her whenever she went out for grocery.

If that’s not enough, the way Vergil’s attitude changes when he is around Kyrie, also makes Nero raised his eyebrows. His father is known to always keep his guard up. Always gives out an icy atmosphere whenever people trying to approach him. Vergil did make one of the youngest children that they take care of to cry when he suddenly bumped into Vergil when he was drinking a tea. The tea spilled onto his book and he only gave the poor boy an icy cold glance before the kid cried for his life. Both Nero and Kyrie had advised Vergil to at least mellow down his aura when the kids are around. Vergil took noted on that which was after Kyrie had scolded both Nero and Vergil because the two of them were about to have a fight inside the house. Regardless, Vergil has the reputation of making people cower in fear with just a glance and he isn’t the type to entertain people if the topic doesn’t interest him.

But when it comes to Kyrie, all the coldness in him melts down. He relax himself a little bit and he doesn’t act like an asshole. He entertains her small talks and the way he speaks to her is softer.

As if like **a father talking to his daughter.**

“You done mopping around, lover boy?” Nico slaps Nero’s shoulder causing him to glare at her.

“What’s your problem? Can’t you see I’m trying to relax here?!”

“You call that relaxing when your face is all sour??!” Nico takes a sit next to Nero and pulls out a cigarette. “Let me guess, you’re jealous of Kyrie, aren’t you?”

“What?! Why the fuck would I be jealous of her??”

“Well, I don’t know. I’m just guessing.” Nico replied, hands trying to locate her lighter in her pockets. Nero just look at her with are you kidding me face. Nico hands still searching for it until she gives a huff. It seems that she has left her lighter somewhere in the van. “Look, Kyrie has the effect on people, y'know. Of course, your father would be less hostile and softer towards her” She points out.

Nero quickly turns his head to face Nico “What-“

“It’s obvious, lover boy.-” Nico makes exaggerate gestures on Nero’s face “Your face shows it all, lil bro. You are literally rolling your eyes out whenever your dad talks to Kyrie. Damn, I should have recorded it and let you see for yourself. You looked like an irritated puppy, begging for daddy’s attention.”

“The hell, Nico! Are you implying that I’m jealous at how my old man treats Kyrie? Seriously???” Nero stands in front of Nico. He is a bit taken aback from the accusation. _Me? Jealous? Of how my father treat kyrie? What?_

“Ain't that right?” is all Nico says before she stands and walks towards the house, leaving Nero, still dumbfounded with what Nico said.

* * *

“Nero, is there something bothering you”

Nero blinks his eye as he has been staring at the dresser for god knows how long. Kyrie is currently combing her hair as she watches Nero fumbling at the bathroom doorway. He ruffles his hair and walk slowly to Kyrie.

“It’s nothing” He replies but he knows, Kyrie does not buy it.

Nero sits at the edge of the bed. Contemplating of the words that he wants to say to Kyrie. The things that Nico had said earlier at the yard still lingers in his head. At first he had denied it. No way in hell if he was jealous of Kyrie getting all of his father’s attention. He had been alone without a father for more than 23 years of his life. The only father that he ever had was Kyrie’s dad. Her father had treated him like his own son, showered him with love and care that he used to think he would never receive it since he was an orphan. But Nero knew, always knew, that the love he received wasn’t the same as what Kyrie and Credo got. Because the two of them were their biological children and Nero was just an outsider, who the couple had kind enough to foster him.

So when he knew that his real father was alive, Nero was hit with emotions that he could not comprehend. Of course, the said father had unknowingly ripped his son’s arm, cleaved himself into two entities and one of them had raised a freaking gigantic tree for power that caused a lot of people die. Nero was conflicted. But even so, he didn’t want any of his newly founded family to die so he held on to that. Whatever emotions he’s having at that time can be damned.

It’s not easy to forgive Vergil, his father, for what he had done. But Nero empathized with him. He should be mad at Vergil for abandoning his mother, abandoned him. But when he knew that his father had no idea that his mother was pregnant with him and also the reason that forced him to leave her, Nero was left staring outside of his bedroom window thinking would he do the same thing if he was in his father’s shoes, in order to protect Kyrie?

And with the whole Qliphoth thing, Vergil had no autonomy to control his demonself quest for power. He admitted, he didn’t expect the damage. And Nero knew he meant it, since it was clearly shown in V, his regrets, his foolishness.

The two had a rough start trying to be a family. But a year has passed and Vergil seems to get the hang of the idea of being a father. Even though he doesn’t show it, Vergil cares about Nero and it can be seen at the littlest thing he did such as becoming a mentor for Nero in fighting skills, always on the lookout whenever they went for hunting and Vergil sometime gives out some wise words whenever Nero was down over something. But even so, these two always fight over the littlest thing (well mostly it is Nero being agitated at his father. Vergil just let Nero be before he had enough).

So, it can’t be helped for Nero to be a bit jealous (he finally admits it) when his father treat Kyrie differently than him.

_I’m acting like a child._

Nero gives out a loud sigh and turns his gaze to Kyrie who is patiently waiting for Nero to open up and let out whatever has been bothering him.

“Kyrie… I” He takes a breath “I really don’t know how to say this” He resigns and Kyrie gives him a wary smile.

“Is it because of your father?” Nero eyes snap.

“How do you know?”

“Nico told me-“ _damn you, Nico_ “… and I have my own suspicions”. Nero raised his eyebrows at Kyrie. Kyrie kneel in front of Nero, her right hand hold his left knee. “Nero, I saw how you acted when your dad and I talk. It’s kinda obvious.”

“Really?” Nero gives out a dry laugh as his hand reaches Kyrie’s at his knee and give it a squeeze. “Honestly, I feel like a child for being jealous at you.”  
It is Kyrie’s turn to give out a chuckle.

“Well, you are a big baby in this house.” Kyrie cant help to smile seeing Nero pouts at her comment. She then cups his cheek with her left hand. “I’m not sure if I can say I understand your feelings, but please know that your father loves even though he kinda sucks at showing it.”

“yeah he is, ” Nero leans in to her touch “But still, can’t he like talk to me the same way like he talks to you?”

“And risk of you getting creeped out over his sudden changes of behaviour? I don’t think so.”

The two of them laugh for a while before they both quiet down. Kyrie’s fingers slowly caress Nero’s cheek and Nero softly stares at her eyes, smiling fondly at her.

“Well, not exactly the same way as he talks to you but I wish we don’t have to always get at each other throats”

“Then the two of you need to work out over it because it bothers him too”

Nero blinked “He- what?”

“Nero, do you really think that all of those fights doesn’t even bother him?” Nero shakes his head “He sometimes talk about it when we were alone. It frustrates him, the same way it frustrates you.”

“Then he needs to low down his ego and expectations.” Nero states.

“And you also need to tone down your temper with him.” Kyrie adds in.

“Yeah, I should have but I just can’t help it but feels like he is treating me like a child and its irritates me.”

“Well, you are his child.”

“Kyrie..” Kyrie laughs and pat his cheek

“Ï guess it cant be helped since you are his son and your father just want to give the best to you, even though he doesn’t say it or know how. He tries to make up for you. Trust me, Nero, he loves you. Even though he doesn’t admit it - because he is as stubborn as you - he loves you. Sometimes when he talks about you, I can see how his eyes soften a bit and the way he talks, he sound very proud of you, Nero.” Nero stares in disbelieve and Kyrie continues. “He doesn’t shows it outright though. It slips by for a minute before he hides it back. Your father think I would not have notice it but I did. He sucks at hiding it when he is exposed.”

“That is just like you Kyrie. You always see things that others don't.”

“Hey, observing people is my specialty. By the way, you are not the only one who he treats like a child.”

“What, he treats you like a child too?”

“He did, until I told him not to which he apologized later”

The two of them stays in that position for a minute later before Kyrie kisses his cheek and stands up. Nero still holding her right hands, refusing to let go.

“I guess I should try to endure whatever shit he throws at me.” Kyrie gives Nero a stern look over his use of language but Nero pays no mind. Instead, he pulls Kyrie closer to him.

“Thank you.” he hides his face on her chest, hugging her close.

Kyrie kisses the top of his head “You’re welcome.”

* * *

The sound of blades clashing fills the air as the two Sparda descendants start on to their morning sparring ritual. The sun has just risen from the horizon and most of the occupants of the house are still sleeping (Minus for Kyrie as she’s a morning person and probably preparing for breakfast), undisturbed by the sounds of blades at the back of their house as it has establish to become one with nature.

Both father and son, albeit never admit it out loud, enjoy the morning ritual that they share. It is one of the things that they found themselves agree with one another. Where they found a common ground. Nero can challenge his father freely during this time of the day and his father will gladly let him try. It’s also a suitable time for Nero to observe his father’s fighting skills as his father usually let loose of himself. It’s great way to start the day. A great way to bond.

Nero drops Red Queen to the ground as plops himself on the grass. Today his father fight is a bit aggressive and Nero finds himself struggling for defense at first before he finally get his father’s rhythm and starts to catch up. He breathe a lot of air before he lays down on the grass, panting.

“You’re not giving your all for today” is what his father said, sheathing the Yamato and looks down to his son in disdain.

“I slept late last night. I guess I’m still sleepy” Nero closes his eyes, not wanting to see his father’s judging stares.

“That’s not an acceptable excuse”

“Oh really? Well, suck it up. I have no other excuses to give to you” Nero retorts. Vergil can clearly see that his son is rolling his eyes if his arm doesn’t cover his eyes.

“Don’t be a fool, Nero. Regardless of your situation, you should have no excuse to not be prepared for a battle and lose your rhythm in a fight.”

“I managed to catch up with you, right? Geez, can you just let it slide, Father”

It takes Nero few seconds for him to realize his mistake as he senses his father deadly aura slowly making its appearance. Vergil certainly doesn’t take his words well and Nero knows it. His father never like to ignore or forgive unnecessary mistakes during battle especially those that can be prevented. Nero knows all that too well because his father had given him a long ass lectures over some silly minor mistakes.

“If demons decided to attack you while you’re half awake, are you going to use that same excuse for your sluggish performance?” Vergil asks and then continues “How many would have slipped past your sight if you were still struggling fighting only one enemy? Have you ever thought of the danger that you are going to put others through because of your mistake?”

“Yes- Damn it. I have, alright! I get your point already!” Out of habit, Nero yells as he stands up in front of his father.

“I don’t think you do, _son_ ”. Vergil emphasises the word son with venom.

“Oh hell yeah I do, _Father._ I really do get it” Nero spats.

“Then you should have known the excuse that you gave just now is unacceptable.”

  
“Yes, I know! But I made it up by kicking your ass 2 or 3 times. Dad, please. Can’t we just move on? I will not do it again and what’s done is done. Hell, we WERE sparring for fuck sake, Dad!”

Nero picks up Red Queen to cool himself down from his anger. Damn, why must his father be a total prick?

“Nero,” Vergil voice is surprisingly calmer now.

“What now?” Nero hiss.

“One false mistake is all needed to put everyone in jeopardy. Evidently, you may make it up for it. However, the consequences will remain. And even though everyone is safe, that does not mean you are safe as well. The enemy can ambush and harm you when you’re in that state. If you are wounded, then who is going to protect them?” Vergil turns his gaze to the house. It seems everyone has awaken as the clamours in the house can be heard from where they stand. There’s a hint of hurt in Vergil’s eye as he says it. Nero can’t think of what it is meant. _Is he reminiscing the past?_

“As much as you wanted to protect them, don’t forget to protect yourself first.” Vergil lock his gaze to Nero. The iciness in his father’s eyes are long gone.

  
Nero kicks the ground, trying to cool himself from his outburst. He promised Kyrie to lower down his temper when he is around his dad. But, guess he fails.

“I guess I forgot to take care of myself along the way.” Nero sighs and slightly scratch his nose.

“Certainly you did. And I’m certain you would probably disappoint Kyrie.”

“She probably would have scold me” Nero smiles.

“Ah yes, she will. And I will have her back.” Vergil let out a smirk

“Really, dad? You’re not going to defend me? Your own son?”

“Perhaps. Perhaps not.” Vergil shrugs as he starts walking back to the house

“Why do I feel like Kyrie is your daughter?” Nero finally ask. Vergil stop his tracks and turn back to his son.

“She will be once you marries her.” Vergil reply. Nero eyes go wide “But if you couldn’t even take care of yourself, let alone protect her, then I would not allow you to take her hand.”

Nero blinks once, twice.

“You really _are_ treating her like _your own daughter!_ ”

“Think what you like, son. You are a Sparda and as a Sparda, you must be worthy towards your mate.” With that, Vergil leave to the house leaving Nero dumbfounded with what his father says just now

“Wa- wait. Wait. Why do I have to ask your permission for her hand? You’re not her father… and, and why are we talking about this? We’re not planning for that yet!”

  
From the kitchen window, Kyrie watches Nero chasing his father down. He is arguing over something to his dad and Kyrie is curious what it is all about. Because, for the first time ever, both father and son are happily arguing with one another.

**Author's Note:**

> I have written more than 3 scenarios for the last part of this fanfic and every time I tried to go through it, my brain froze and I couldn't think of how to progress. Initially, I had planned for the two idiots to have an intense fight but i'm suck at writing fighting sequence like what are the proper words to describe all of those actions. My brain is too fried up to conjure some shit. But I'm satisfied with the ending. I really do. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading this. And if theres some mistake, please do tell. Especially those tenses. I should have stick with one tenses in the first place.
> 
> Anyway, earlier this year I made a promise to myself to at least publish 1 story per month. Guess you should know, this is my first published work here, in the month of July. I just hope I can publish more. I do have 2-3 fics ideas and it is just the matter of how to finally type it down
> 
> btw, feel free to follow me on twitter @afyxia.  
> I really need a dmc mutual...


End file.
